


Mommy-Daddy Time

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: It’s been about six months since you’ve had much alone time with your husband since your newborn and he’s been getting pretty restless…





	Mommy-Daddy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaiAndChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiAndChill/gifts).



“Bye Jaina, bye Jacen, bye Padme!” Ben waved to the car with his parents.

The twin boy and girl waved back, and Leia made their baby girl wave back. You enthusiastically waved at them until the Millennium Falcon, a beat up silver 1977 Mustang, was out of your sight. They were to be away for the weekend, just so you and Ben could have a “staycation”, the first few days you’ve had without little Padme since she was born six months ago. As soon as they disappeared Ben put his arm on the small of your back and then another behind your knee, picking you up flawlessly. You batted at him in a fit of giggles as you fell back in his thick, muscular arms, feeling warm and safe. He leaned on the door to open it and brought you in, reminiscent of the day he surprised you with a house he had spent his life savings on. 

“Ben! What will the neighbors say?” You scolded through a smile as he placed you at the dining table.

“’I wish I was as happy as Mr. and Mrs. Solo?’” He gave you a goofy grin.

You gave him a light push but couldn’t help kiss his cheek. “You’re so corny sometimes, but that just makes me love you even more.”

“Is that why you married me?” He teased. “I told Kylo and Ben my bad jokes would come in handy one day.”

“Oh God, no! Your dad jokes are escalating to absurd levels.”

“They are not.”

You gave him a light glare. “When Jacen asked: ‘Dad, doesn’t that sweater make you itchy’, you replied ‘I got ninety-nine problems but an itch ain’t one’.”

“It was funny!”

“Ah yes, the main symptom of dad jokes; denial.” 

He pouted, flashing you his puppy eyes. You sighed, deciding to relent slightly. 

“It was funny because of how terrible it was.” You admitted.

“So by extension it was funny.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, in that case, it was.”

“Yay!”

You smiled as he practically bounced to the fridge. 

“I’ve prepared dinner for us, three course meal, I put everything together myself.” Ben boasted as he flung open the door and pulled two bowls, a tray. “Well except for the noodles, I didn’t have time to hand roll the noodles.”

You watched his muscular arms contain them, even after all these years he was in great shape and made you weak in the knees just seeing a hint of his muscle. He flashed you his boyish grin as he placed them on the counter, surprised to see your impending meal. Handmade dinner roll dough spaced on a tray, made from scratch pasta sauce in a bowl, and gooey cookie dough. He was a great chef, and in particular his cookies were a big hit with the kids and parents at PTA meetings.

“Yum! Can’t wait!” You rolled up your sleeves to grab the cookie dough to roll them into balls before you felt your waist encircled by his firm arms.

“No no no, this is my domain for today,” He insisted as he brought you to the dining room table. “You’ve been at home taking care of Padme while I went to work and picked up the kids, you need a break.”

You squirmed slightly before Ben pulled out a chair and plopped you on it. “You know you do more than that Ben, you usually have breakfast ready and have already changed her diaper by the time I’m up.”

“But you still do most of the work for them.” Ben responded firmly as he marched over to the kitchen.

You leaned onto the table and pouted. “What happened to mommy-daddy time?”

Ben smirked and turned back. “We’re alone together aren’t we? Daddy will make it up to you.”

You giggled and leaned back. “Alright, I’ll be waiting.”

Ben nodded and went to work. You could see him in the kitchen working away. He put the rolls in the oven, crouching down because he was so tall, letting his firm little butt hang out. He placed two pans on the stove and set it to hot for boiling the noodles and warming the sauce. His face and bare arms glistened slightly as he tended to the food, enthralled by his movements. It had been so long since the two of you had been intimate, thoughts raced through your head. You watched his large hands work the cookie dough into balls, tapping your foot in anticipation when we would caress your body. 

“Rolls are done!” Ben chimed as he pulled them from the oven.

The buttery, fresh rolls wafted towards you as Ben placed the cooling rack on the table. You waited for them to cool as you watched Ben set the table for two, using your best plates and cutlery even grabbing your favorite candle scent and lighting it between you.

“Romantic motherfucker.” You teased picking up a roll.

“Never a truer statement.” 

You lightly punched his shoulder as he went to strain the pasta and mix it with the sauce. You pressed your chest against the table, before feeling wetness seep through your shirt. You looked down and sighed, a spot of breast milk spreading across your blouse.

Ben took notice of your change in expression and looked at you concerned as he brought the pan it over to the table. “Everything ok?”

“Ah, it’s nothing, I think I need to pump…” You said as you went to stand.

He gently placed his hands on yours, stopping you. You turned to him and smiled sweetly, not prepared for the gaze you were met with. You could see the dark spark in his eyes as his plump lips parted slightly before he glanced down at your chest. You felt a tightening in your lower abdomen as groaned softly. 

“Ben...”

Taking your whisper as permission, he kissed and nipped your neck, trailing down to your collarbone where he tenderly sucked and bit. His huge, warm hands snaked up your body, starting with rubbing circles on your thighs before grazing your mound and tracing the lower part of your breast. The other hand was quick to hike up your shirt, allowing your full breasts to be exposed to the air. He threw the shirt on the ground, taking a moment to stare at your leaking chest.

“I think you’re just so fucking sexy like this...” Ben husked gently palming your breasts, you moaned, they were still so sensitive. 

Ripples of pleasure were sent to your cunt as he began to swirl around your nipples. You felt a bead of milk emerge and drip down your breast, stopped short by one of Ben’s thick fingers. He smiled and looked darkly into your eyes as he licked his finger.

“So sweet... I love it when you’re like this.”

Without any more warning, he encircled his plush lips around your nipple, making you moan softly. “Ben...”

“Tastes so good.” He groaned sucking your breast tenderly. 

His warm lips and hot tongue playing with your nipple as he sucked caused you to melt into his embrace. He squeezed and teased the other, causing little droplets of milk to wet his fingers. He moaned at your taste, happily lapping everything up. When he felt satisfied at the amount drawn from you, he moved onto the next. 

“Fuck! Ben!” You mewled clawing at his clothed chest.

He continued his pouring of affection on your nipple, suckling and gently lapping. You were so preoccupied by his ministrations, you didn’t notice his hand sliding off your panties from beneath your skirt. You yelped when his fingers danced on your clit leaning over him as he finally released your nipple. You rested your hands on his shoulders as he worked his thick fingers into your cunt.

“Mm, that feels good daddy…” You whimpered, grinding down on his hand.

“What does mommy want to do?” He growled lightly, eyes glued to your dripping pussy.

You dropped your hands to his button up and practically tore it open before pressing your bare breasts against him, moaning as his skin met yours. “I want daddy to take off his belt and spank me…”

He chuckled richly as he pressed his lips against your ears. “That’s only for bad girls…”

You glanced at him with a slight scowl, just enough so he could glimpse it before you shoved your hand down his pants. You felt his hardened length twitch as he growled pushing your back against the table edge. He moved aside the dishes and put out the candle before pushing away the chair, forcing your weight on the table. He flipped you over, breasts pressed against the table, ass in the air. 

“Now you’re a bad girl.” He hissed as he pulled away your skirt, leaving your ass bare and thighs with arousal dripping from them on display.

The sound of his belt unclicking gave you just enough time to brace for the first impact. Leather stung your ass, lower than usual, closer to your cunt that clenched. 

“You’re a glutton for punishment you know that, a fucking gorgeous horny minx.” He hissed.

He accompanied it with two slaps of leather to your ass, burning red as you cried out. “Yes daddy!”

He spread your legs further and lifted you higher on the table. He rubbed the cool leather against your trembling pussy. You felt the sweet tingling of your budding orgasm begin to build inside you as his hands raked down your back.

“You’re so fucking wet.” He said, his voice dripping with satisfaction. 

You shivered as he smeared your arousal against your ass. Your body was burning with a mix of desperation and need as parted your lips slightly. “Ben please...”

“Please what?” You could practically hear his smirk in his voice.

“I want you to fuck me hard!” You pleaded.

Ben spanked you with his hand this time, the force of it lunging you forward. “Beg nicer dear, you were bad.”

You whined slightly, thoughts racing as he gripped your ass with one hand before putting the weight of his chest on you as the other hand snaked to your breast. You thrashed under him, trying to put any pressure on your aching clit.

“Ben fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow! Fuck me like I know you want to! Make my pussy raw and filled with your seed! Put another baby in me!”

Ben paused for a moment, before loosening his grip. Instead his fingers drew circles on your neck bone and his fingers dipped into your pussy. 

“Do you really want me to put another baby in you?” He murmured softly.

Your whole body was crying for release, need reverberated throughout every nerve. “Yes! Now fuck me please!”

You heard his pants drop and his thick, hot cock head teased your clit. “I love you.”

The two of you moaned in unison as his cock split you open. Even after countless times you had sex you could never get used to his sheer girth. Your walls tightened around him as he slowly began to rock in and out of you, feeling his cock push apart flesh and pull it back over and over. 

“Fuck, you still have such a tight little cunt.” He spoke lowly. “So wet, so ready for me.”

“Only for you!”

He lifted you against the table, cock pounding into you, quicker and harder. He grabbed your bouncing breasts and slapped your raw ass as he bit and sucked on your flesh. The knot of pleasure tightened as you began to turn numb.

“Fuck Ben! I’m gonna cum!” You screamed.

“Cum!” He commanded as he rutted into you.

You orgasmed in waves, crumbling beneath his weight as he rode through your orgasm. You felt the last firm thrusts as he let out a gutteral groan of pleasure, his cock twitching before shooting his hot seed into you. You both breathed and panted, he took a moment to pull out, his cock sliding out, allowing your juices to leak. He put his hand on the small of your back and your chest before gently turning you over. He lifted you to his lips, to see a tender smile and those warm brown eyes as he gently placed his lips on yours. 

“I love you so much...” He whispered as he held you close to his chest so you could feel his beating heart. “I’m glad you’re mine, you’ve made me so happy... And I want to make you happy...”

You rested against him and kissed his cheek softly. “You already have...”


End file.
